Melt Down
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome unwittingly tantalizes the Daiyoukai.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters nor do I profit from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
**Warning:** Sexual theme, so sexual terminology is used in this story.

A/N: This was submitted to 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai and the Gutter Marble challenges when I was a member of a Sess/Kag site. It won r0o's Lemon Without a Lemon portion of that challenge. She's just too funny!

*****

He found himself stalking her. Nothing to be ashamed of, he was the ultimate predator after all, why shouldn't he stalk? He had questions about her and he would have them answered.

He saw her jump into the well two days earlier, and felt the magic take hold. While he wasn't completely shocked by this, he was curious about where she went. She always seemed to have objects and food unheard of in this time period, and he suspected the well was the source. So he watched and waited in the surrounding forest, knowing she would reappear sooner or later.

His patience was rewarded when he felt the atmosphere in the clearing swell with power. As it ebbed away, he could feel the miko's presence left behind.

Before long, she pulled herself up and over the rim of the well, plopping her yellow pack onto the ground. He continued to watch, interested to see if the magic entailed anything more.

He could see she had something sticking out of her mouth, what it was though, he could not tell. His youkai senses told him it was crimson in color, very cold… frozen in fact, and smelled like cherries.

Kagome was relieved to finally emerge from the well. Just in time too… the flavored Popsicle she held between her lips was freezing them almost to the point of pain.

She sat on the edge of the wooden structure and pulled the treat out carefully, from the mid-point to the tip. Running her tongue over her lips languidly, both to warm them and to remove the residual syrup; she prepared to finish consuming it before it melted in the summer heat.

Tilting her head, she opened her mouth slightly and began stroking the Popsicle with her oh-so-agile oral appendage, from bottom to top, in long swipes.

Sesshoumaru stood riveted to the spot; he could not believe what he was seeing. He was too engrossed mentally to notice his body was also reacting to the 'show' currently on display. The young priestess was completely engulfing the brightly-colored confection into her warm recess, practically deep-throating it, before wrapping her crimson-stained lips around the base and pulling it ever-so-slowly back out.

He felt his thick, heavy cock twitch hard, smacking him in the belly, demanding his attention. Looking down, he was amazed at his apparent lack of control over his own libido; he tried to refuse acknowledgment of his intense arousal.

He was a Daiyoukai, the supreme warrior, renown for his level of control over his emotions! He would leave her to this activity and question her about the well later. He refused to harbor the fantasy of receiving pleasure from a mouth; most certainly not one brought on by the innocent act of a _human_ wench!

While demons had knowledge of fellacio, they rarely took oral enjoyment from a demoness. It was entirely too hazardous. The possibility of drawing back a bloody stump was too high, so one never risked it with a highly favored appendage. This was one reason why some male youkai took women as lovers, but Sesshoumaru refused to sully his cock with any human female orifice.

At least that would have, and _should_ have, been his rational thought. The reality was he couldn't tear himself away. He watched as she swirled her cherry-flavored tongue around the tip of the Popsicle before sliding it in, then out of her hot mouth. Changing tactics, she began flicking it gently down the sides. Her teeth flashed white as she began to delicately nibble along the edges, first up, then down.

The dog demon felt the pain of his engorgement grow acute. He doubted he had ever been this hard in his life. As his heartbeat increased, the ache in his cock throbbed with every pump and his balls constricted, demanding he do something about releasing the seed backlogged there. His breathing became ragged as he fought his mounting need.

His attention was locked solely onto her lips, mouth and tongue.

The sweet treat was much smaller now; she was once again stroking it with long pulls. She encased it into her warm cavity once more, and with eyes shut in obvious enjoyment, she closed her teeth over the wooden stick and pulled one last time. The syrupy ice melted and disappeared down her throat in one big swallow.

It was more than his body and soul could take. He felt his balls tighten and squeeze as if in a ghostly grip. His felt his cock, unbidden and untouched, convulse and spasm wildly. A copious load of cum erupted from the sensitive tip in long sticky spurts, coating his fundoshi, soaking it and soiling his hakamas.

The force of his orgasm drove the strength from his legs and he had to lean against a tree before sinking to the ground. Black spots danced at the edges of his vision and he fought to regain control over his breathing. After several minutes, his mind cleared.

He was angry now, but the object of his ire, and desire, was nowhere to be seen. Having finished her delicious repast, and oblivious to wreaking havoc, she simply picked up her pack and left.

Not wishing to embarrass himself further should his current condition be sensed and discovered, he summoned his vapor to his feet. He would deal with the miko later; right now he was badly in need of a change of clothing.

A/N: I don't own Popsicle but I sure would like to have one right about now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
